


Use your imagination

by Poutini



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Reader is David, Reader is Patrick, Will write porn for poutine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: An intimate early-relationship storeroom encounter, written in the second person POV, where you, dear reader, assume the role of Patrick Brewer in Chapter 1, and David in Chapter 2.
Relationships: David Rose/Reader, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 111





	1. Patrick POV

Your hands scrabble for purchase on David’s arms, shoulders, trying desperately to pull him closer, but he kisses you with a smirk, and holds you in place, pinning your hips against the wall. 

_ Jesus _ .

Why did you wear these jeans? The pressure straining against the zipper. It’s  _ so much _ . You just want  _ a little friction _ , just a  _ little relief _ , and then  _ oh, god _ , David’s pressed into you, connecting hip to chest, and you can feel he’s  _ so hard _ , and  _ you did this to him _ and it feels  _ so right,  _ finally. 

David’s undone the top four buttons of your blue button-up, and his mouth is hot on your neck. 

You let out a shuddery breath as he ghosts his lips over the shell of your ear, sucks gently on the lobe, and kisses the thin skin behind. You can’t help but let out a groan as his lips move further down your neck, stopping in the hollow of your collarbone, where he sucks a bruise into your pale skin. It hurts, but your mind is too hazy, too lost trying to process the overload of sensation. You ruck your hands up David’s sweater, your hands finding skin for the first time. You rake your nails up David’s side, and he lets out your name on a low moan. 

“ _ Nnnggggh, Paaaaatrick _ .” 

And oh, that might be your new favourite sound. 

David’s hands are sliding under the collar of your shirt, gently slipping it off your shoulders, and letting it fall into a baby blue pool on the floor. He takes a moment to stand up straight, step back, and survey your chest. The heat of his gaze makes you squirm, uncomfortable in the best way. His hands brush over your shoulders, and down your biceps, and he holds you there while he leans in, capturing your bottom lip between his teeth. 

You paw at his sweater. “Off, off,” you implore David. After all, it’s only fair. You help him lift the soft sweater over his head, gently folding it and placing it on the back of the chair. 

Now it’s your turn to consider the half-naked man in front of you. Your fingers skate through the hair on his chest, and it’s  _ so different _ and  _ so masculine _ , and you can’t help but bury your face against David’s sternum, and that makes him laugh, loud and bright. In retaliation, you pinch his left nipple, and it makes him gasp. 

He pulls you back up to standing, and he kisses you, his lips urgent, his tongue insistent as it teases at the seam of your mouth. One hand wraps around the back of your head, and where his fingers scratch at the nape of your neck causes a tingle down your spine. The other hand trails down your chest and stops at your belt buckle. 

David’s lips brush against yours. You feel, more than hear, his question. 

“Patrick, can I touch you?”

You nod. A breathless  _ pleaaaase _ escapes your lips. 

Deftly, with one hand, David undoes your braided leather belt and the top button of your mid-range denim, keeping his eyes locked with yours the entire time. Both hands work to draw down the zipper, and slide your jeans and boxer briefs to mid-thigh. Your erection springs at its release, and you groan with relief. David’s drop-crotch pants are making more and more sense. 

David teases down the path of auburn coloured hair that trails from your belly button and fans out above the base of your cock. He cups your balls, rolling them gently in his palm, and you take a deep breath, trying to remain in the moment, and not just fucking lose it. Your head tips back against the wall, opening up your neck for David’s lips to kiss and mark up. 

He crowds right into your space, and finally takes your cock in hand. He watches you as he strokes a few times experimentally, and you struggle to keep your eyes open, it’s just  _ so much _ . 

Your heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of your chest, and you’re breathing in pants and little gasps as David’s grip slides up and down, tightens and relaxes.  _ Fuck _ , he’s so good at this. 

His face is buried in the crook of your neck, giving easy access to that spot behind your ear that seems to be quickly becoming a favourite. You feel his breath against your skin as he inhales, and exhales a soft inquiry. “Can I suck you?”

Your brain goes briefly offline. White noise drowns out any coherent thought. A nip to your earlobe brings you back to earth and you answer quickly, enthusiastically, positively. 

David plants kisses down the entire length of your torso as he comes to kneel in front of you. You look down and see a devilish grin and sparkling eyes looking back at you. He takes your hands, and places them in his hair, curling your fingers into the soft locks. You hold on, as he leans in, and takes the head of your cock into his mouth.  _ Holy fuck _ . Your hips buck voluntarily, your grip in his hair tightens, and you subtly encourage him to take you deeper. 

You’re not prepared, however, for David’s mastery of the blowjob, as he takes you all the way down to the root of your cock, his nose bumping up against your pubic bone. You can feel his throat constrict around you, and it feels amazing. David holds you there for a moment, swallowing, his tongue exploring the ridges on the underside, and you’re already  _ so, so close _ . 

You scrunch your eyes closed, trying so hard to not come yet. 

“ _ Paaaaaaaatrick _ ,” David teases, goading you into looking down, as he once again takes you deep into his mouth, and you try desperately to archive the memory of this beautiful man, looking wrecked from your hands in his hair and his lips stretched around your cock, on his knees so focused on making you feel so amazing. 

David’s hand wraps around the base of your cock, making small strokes, and his mouth is now moving, and you need to tell him, need to warn him - “David, I’m gonna - “

But all you see is your cock trapped in a cheshire grin as he doubles down his efforts. 

Your vision goes white as you explode in David’s mouth. He cleans up what dribbles with his tongue, as your body shudders through aftershocks. Your knees feel like jelly, and you just need to sit down. David leads you to the couch, and kisses you as you plunk into the corner, sated, tired, your world just blown wide open. No pun intended. 

“Wow, David, that was - “

“I know, Patrick, I know.”

You close your eyes as David tidies up, already thinking of how you’re going to reciprocate when David comes back to the couch. 


	2. David

_ Fucking finally _ , you think as you pin Patrick’s hips against the brick wall in the storeroom. He’s been driving you crazy all  _ fucking day _ , and you suspect the way he bent over, flashing that ass, or the way he licked his lips after each slurp of soup, was wholly deliberate and now  _ it’s payback _ . Time to show him exactly what he does to you. 

You can feel the desperation in his grip. The way he wants to pull you closer, but you refuse. Not yet. You build the tension with your lips, mapping Patrick’s soft mouth, but you can’t hold off for long with the delicious sounds Patrick is making, tempting you to press your bodies together, hips to chest. 

You feel how hard he is against you, and you thrust gently against his hip, making sure he knows you’re fully in this, too. 

With nimble fingers, you undo the top four buttons of Patrick’s blue button-up, so you can move to mouth at the pale skin of his neck. You find a soft patch of skin behind his ear with a small splatter of freckles, and you kiss it before moving down to the hollow of his collarbone. You suck a satisfyingly purple mark into his skin, and it makes Patrick groan and reach out desperately to work his hands under your sweater. 

Patrick’s hands are warm and a little rough, and he wastes no time in palming your skin, and raking his nails up your sides. You can’t resist. “ _ Nnnnggggh, Paaaaatrick” _

You hands slide under Patrick’s shirt and over his shoulders, letting the garment fall to the floor. 

And  _ oh _ ,  _ yes.  _ You had no idea  _ this _ is what was hiding underneath those blue button-ups all along. Patrick is toned, but not ripped. His body hair is sparse, but there’s a trail of auburn fuzz that begins under his belly button and heads south. His skin is pale, but quickly becoming mottled pink under your gaze. 

He starts to paw at your sweater. “Off, off,” he insists, helping maneuver it over your head, then delicately folding it over the chair. 

_ It’s only fair _ , Patrick had said, so you take a step back, granting him the time to drink in the sight before him. 

His hands fly to your chest, his fingers threading through your chest hair. His face dives towards your sternum and he nuzzles his face against the bristly hair, and it makes you laugh and gently pet the back of his head. Patrick pinches your nipple in response to your laughter, making you gasp, and your hardening cock twitch. 

You pull Patrick back up to standing, needing to be kissing him  _ now _ . You hold him in place with one hand wrapped around the back of his head as your tongue tangles with his. The fingers of your free hand walk their way down the centre of Patrick’s chest, stopping at the belt buckle. 

With your lips barely touching, your voice barely above a whisper, you ask. 

“Patrick, can I touch you?” 

Patrick’s eyes are wide. Unfocused. His hair is mussed, and there’s scratches on his cheek from your stubble.  _ God,  _ you hope he lets you touch him. He’s  _ so beautiful _ , and you can only imagine how beautiful he will be when he lets go, when he lets you make him come. 

Patrick nods, breathlessly begging. 

You keep one hand on the back of his neck, but loosen your hold. Your free hand undoes that hideous braided leather belt and the top button of his jeans, but you need both hands to scoot his bottoms down to his thighs. You feel a swoop in your groin when Patrick’s cock springs free, because it’s cut, and  _ thick _ , and just long enough. 

Your fingers continue to wander the path of light fuzz down to the base of Patrick’s cock. You cup his balls, finding them well-groomed, soft, and warm. You can’t wait to see what they taste like. 

Patrick tips his head against the wall with a groan, his neck exposed. An open invitation that your lips readily accept as you alternate kisses and sucking small marks into the skin. 

You press right up against him, and finally grip that perfect cock. You don’t look away as you stroke a few times, paying attention to each twitch, each gasp. You alternate tight grip with gentle strokes, burying your face in the crook of Patrick’s neck, relishing the fading scent of his cologne. You inhale deeply, and on an exhale breathe out another ask. “Can I suck you?”

Patrick freezes. But you can see his lips turned up in a smile, so you just nip his earlobe to bring him back online. And fortunately for both of you, he consents, enthusiastically. 

He watches, his gaze so dark, so full of want, as you kneel in front of him. He doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, so you gently direct them into your hair, curling his fingers into a grip. 

You take just the head of his cock into your mouth, and his hips buck in response. His fingers tighten in your hair, and that makes you groan wantonly. You feel a tug, as Patrick tries to pull your mouth further down his shaft. 

You swallow him down to the root of his cock, your nose brushing his pelvis. Keeping him in place, you trace patterns on his cock with your tongue and swallow around the head. 

You want him to watch. “ _ Paaaaaaaatrick,”  _ you tease, waiting for him to look down. And goddamn those heart eyes never let up. 

You can tell, based on the delicious sounds coming from above, that he’s close. So close. 

Patrick tries to warn you. He tries to pull back. But you’re having none of it. You flash a cock-filled grin, as you double down your efforts, pulling an epic orgasm and several aftershocks from Patrick’s body. 

You can tell Patrick’s body is on the verge of tapping out, so you help him over to the couch. He can recoup while you clean up. You press a soft kiss to his parted lips. 

“Wow, David that was - “

“I know, Patrick, I know,” you affirm. 

He closes his eyes as you walk away, but the fire was still in them, and you can’t wait for Patrick to explore your body next. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting and fun challenge and a lovely way to escape reality for an hour. 
> 
> You can find me on the Tumblrs at cheesecurdsgravyandfries.


End file.
